No Such Thing As Coincidence
by suspensegirl
Summary: CB Oneshot. Blair gets a surprise visitor after the events of her 18th b-day party have died down. Post 2x10


A/N: This is a fic about a CB scene from this last episode, b/c well…"everyone was doing it"…and he SHOULD'VE given her a present…or AT LEAST come to her party. Lol. XD Actually, I was quite fond of the episode as it was, but a CB scene would've been sweet….especially considering the ironic predicament they found themselves in almost exactly a year prior. Hehe. Well, I hope you love it. ENJOY! =D

…..

*I OWN NOTHING!!!!!

……

**No Such Thing As Coincidence**

Blair sat on her silken sheets, pondering the events of the evening. She had never guessed Cyrus was such a schemer, and with such a romantic side to his past either. She wouldn't have guessed that Serena would've fallen for yet another artsy type, and Blair, herself, had gotten a conscience to boot! But the party had been a wonderful success overall, many things unexpected…but still pretty fantastic.

She shook her head, placing the final set of earrings on the night stand beside her bed. She sighed. There was one thing that would've made the night even better though, well….two, if she was being honest. It would've been a miracle had her father made it. A tear threatened to fall, but she held it in place. With this new found love in Chuck Bass, it tore her to pieces that he hadn't made it to her party. Sure, they had decided to wait, but she wasn't exactly wasn't one for patience. Neither was he. Every moment away from him was torture. Luckily for her, she had other issues to attend to. Maybe she should be glad that he hadn't come. Having him in the same room and being unable to really touch him, with the intensity she wanted…at least, would've caused her to go nearly insane. She still would've liked him to be there, though. It was her eighteenth birthday after all, and if she listened to her innermost thoughts, she knew…it just wasn't the same without him. Her fingers fidgeted with the curls hovering just over her shoulders. She went to the mirror in her bathroom and cleaned off the makeup still set on her perfect facial features. It wasn't like she'd be needing to impress anyone else that night.

On the way back to her room, she swore she felt a new presence shifting somewhere nearby, but decided she couldn't make Chuck Bass suddenly appear just because she wanted him too. She closed her door on entering her room and settled herself amidst the soft covers on her bed. The lights were already off. She was going to be thanking Dorota in the morning for being so thoughtful. Whoa. Thanking? The conscience was certainly doing something to her. It was just turning off the lights.

……….

Blair drained her mind of all its busy thoughts. If she was thinking too much, she would never get to sleep. Besides, thinking before bed always gave her those restless, aching nightmares. That Chuck sex dream, however, had not been too awful to deal with. She smirked, and a calmness swept over her as she saw the images flashing across those closed lids. Her breathing steadied. Earlier a slight hyperventilation had come over her, just thinking about her father's absence…and of Chuck's.

Time passed. She had tried to sleep, she really had. It had nearly been an hour since she had slipped into bed. But she couldn't get that god-forsaken devil out of her head. God, she really was in love with him. She sat up in her bed and pulled out her phone, quickly sending him a text. It wasn't a paranoid, jealous girlfriend type of text. It wasn't entirely romanticist either though. She didn't know what it was. Had she actually just sent him the word 'hi' in a text? She rolled her eyes at herself, but her pathetic shame turned to shock when she heard vibrations from across her room, just moments after she had pushed the button to send on her own phone.

She quickly flipped on the lamp beside her. What she saw baffled her.

"Ow!" the blinded Chuck nearly yelped, holding up his arm against the light threatening to take his vision.

"Ch-Chuck?" she asked, scrambling quickly out of bed, and walking over to him. "Wha—" she paused.

He smirked devilishly at her. "Yes?" he asked.

She leaned in closer to him and whispered, "What are you doing here?"

The shine that always seemed to dwell in his eyes, turned into a sparkle. "I missed your party, I was hoping I could make it up to you."

She straightened herself, so she was standing, and then instinctly, put her hands on her hips, looking at him oddly. "In the dark?" she quirked an eyebrow.

He let out a quiet laugh, and stood so he was equal with her. He gently laid his hands on her bent arms. There was a spark of electricity. They both felt it. "I wanted to surprise you," he said, never taking his eyes off of hers.

"Well, it worked," she said, taking her hands off her hips and turning back to her bed, snuggling back under the covers.

He looked at her oddly. "Uh…."

"Goodnight, Chuck," she whispered, pulling the chain gently on the lamp so as to turn it off again.

He just stood there…in the dark….completely confused. "Blair?" he asked, walking towards her bed.

"Shh, I'm trying to sleep," she whispered, with a hint of teasing her voice.

He caught it instantly. "Are you really?" he returned the whisper, leaning down towards where her head lay.

Her eyes flashed open at the closeness. She felt an unnatural heat consume her and she knew it was his intense closeness. She gasped. "Chuck," she whispered. His eyes bore into her. He wouldn't look away.

"I have something for you," he said.

Instantly giddy, she sat up, and flipped the light switch on. "It's about time," she nearly exclaimed, crossing one leg over the other as she turned her body to face him.

Chuck pulled a small box out of his jacket pocket, and Blair's eyes zoomed to it. A proposal?! No, it can't be. They weren't even together, how could he be—_PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER, BLAIR!_ She forced herself not to think…thinking would only complicate things.

He smiled at her shocked expression and knew it was the perfect time for such a gift as this. Blair started to hyperventilate a little bit again, and he became very aware of how limited his time was. He held the small box in his hand for several long moments. He even readjusted himself on the floor and watched as her eyes grew even wider, if that was possible.

Finally, she could not contain herself. "Chuck…" she warned.

"Hmmm?" he questioned, playfully.

"If you do not show me what is in the box, and soon, I will jump on you…and all your declarations from a few nights prior will have been for nothing."

She was dead serious. And it made him smile all the more.

"Blair…" he breathed.

She gulped. _This was it_.

He opened the box slowly to reveal what appeared to be a set of beautifully ornated crystal earrings. She sighed, not knowing if it was from relief that he was not proposing to her, or out of frustration…that it was only yet ANOTHER pair of earrings.

"Chuck, I…" she put on her best fake 'I love it' voice, but he was not fooled.

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Please Blair, spare me."

She looked at him in shock…and maybe in confusion that he knew her so well. Though how could she really be surprised? He pushed the small velvet box towards her with his hands, begging her to take it. She grasped it in her hands…and just held it, because truthfully, she didn't know what she was supposed to do with it exactly.

He now leaned back on the palms of his hands, looking on at her, completely amused by her confusion. He could see her gulping, and maybe it was his imagination…but were those sweat beads at the brim of her forehead? He had to look away momentarily to contain his snicker. When he returned his gaze to her, he realized that she had figured it out.

"Chuck!" she gasped. It was a secret box. When she tugged on the earrings face ever so gently, they pulled out…and with them came the rest of the chain. It was a beautifully decorated silver chain, covered in crystals of the most exquisite kind. The center crystal held a perfectly pristine ruby.

He smiled genuinely and reached forward to remove the box from her lap. He set it down on her night stand. And when Blair would look at it for continuous nights after that, she would always find it the most interesting piece atop that piece of furniture. She never moved it. _He_ had touched it.

"Allow me," he huskily whispered. The chills ran up her back when he gently took the necklace from her loose grasp and wrapped it around her neck. It was made for her. The glitter from the jewels brought out the shine in her joy-filled eyes.

She looked down to her necklace, touching each crystal softly, slowly. "It's beautiful," she said. "Thank-you."

He simply smiled at her, awe-struck. He was always so taken in by her beauty, but in this moment, she looked exceptionally stunning. He tugged her tenderly at her elbow and brought her to look at herself in the mirror across the room. He stood next to her as she gazed on at herself. He wrapped his arms around her waist, being careful not to allow his hands access anywhere further. When he looked into the mirror, in which he had hoped she was admiring her beauty…he found none other than her sweet doe-brown eyes boring into him…with an intensity he had not seen in awhile.

He returned her gaze, much to his own dismay, when finally she turned to him. He knew better than to be this close to her…looking at her the way she was looking at him, the way they had looked at each other that night at Victrola…and even with a hint of the gazes exchanged from the Van der Bass wedding. Finally, he tore his gaze away and he knew her eyes were instantly saddened. His face fell and he noticed then that their hands were intertwined. He gasped.

She smiled, lifting his face to her own again. "Chuck and Blair holding hands…" she whispered.

He searched her eyes, knowing he had to leave. Believing, with everything in him, that if he didn't leave that instant, that those begging eyes he drowned himself in would make sure he never did.

"I….I have to go, Blair."

She smiled gently, but he could see the tears welling up in her eyes. He dropped his hands from her own, and she let him. As he turned to walk away, she stayed put….watching him leave, even leaning against her dresser in an effort to stable herself…the way she always seemed unable to when he suddenly became farther and farther away.

He stopped at her door and just looked at her.

"I wish you would stay," she said, barely a whisper.

He opened his mouth, but could say nothing. He was breaking. All he could do was nod as he watched her brace herself against the decorative dresser. His mouth closed and he turned away before she could witness the tear that dripped from his left eye and positioned itself on the skin below it.

She closed her eyes when the door finally shut, and she slowly drifted back to her bed, wrapping herself up in the soft, silken covers once again. She turned off the lamp and lay her head down to rest.

……….

Rest would not take her however. Her head whipped up in an instant when she remembered a very important detail, a detail WORTH remembering. She flipped on her lamp switch yet again, pulled the covers out from a top her and walked over to the chair in which Chuck had been sitting, only minutes earlier.

Beneath the chair, surrounded by his plaid signature scarf was Chuck's cell phone. She let out a quiet giggle as she brought both items to rest in her arms. She bent her face down and smelled them. How odd to be smelling a phone? Ah, but it was not odd…not to her.

After the sentiment was over, she flipped through the phone and found her message. She chuckled at the lame text she had managed to send in what seemed forever ago. In the corner of the phone's screen she noticed a tiny return arrow. _He had replied!_ She gasped at the realization. _When in the world had he had time to reply? _She had flipped the light on as soon as she had heard the vibration! Confused, and utterly beside herself, Blair stood up and went back towards her soft bed, feeling around for her own cell phone. There was only one problem. She couldn't feel it anywhere. Not in her night stand, not under her pillow, under her bed…nowhere! Of course, she simply couldn't come to the fact that turning on the light would've made more sense in finding that vital piece to her existence.

Completely distraught, she collapsed onto the floor. _What IS going on here? _

Just then, Chuck's phone vibrated. Her eyes darted to it instantly. She grabbed it in a fierce, quick motion and silenced it with the touch of a button. Her eyes widened.

"No Way," she mouthed.

**1 MESSAGE FROM BLAIR WALDORF. **

There it was. Clear as day. There was no mistaking it.

**I seem to have misplaced my phone. Crazy Coincidence.**

**-C**

She laughed out loud now, entirely too entertained by the situation. She climbed into her bed for the final time that night, giggling, even kicking her feet around a little as she turned the lamp off once more and brought her head back down to its resting place.

"That Chuck Basstard…" she smirked, moving her fingers rapidly across the key pad.

**No such thing.**

**-B**

She paused, perhaps even in hesitation. Then, the glitter in her eyes returned.

**SEND.**

……………..

A/N: Hey all! I hope you loved it! It just seemed like everyone was making little oneshots about a CB present giving scene from this last episode…so you know, I wasn't going to miss out on this awesome madness! ;p Hope you loved it! Please review! =D


End file.
